Fear Thy Neighbor
by ZaphiraGould
Summary: After moving from Mystic Falls, living in the small town of Link has become a nightmare for 17 year- old Jeremy. When he is stranded in a desolate town he comes across a man who is more than willing to help but with a price. Rated M for future chapters containing non-con, language, violence and drugging of a minor. MaleXMale.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy hated living in link, it was so rural it took over four hours to get to the towns postal office and there was only one road as far as Jeremy knew. For a teenager this was hell on earth. He was on his way back from the post office when he was nearing his usual rest spot under an old billboard. As he slowed down he hopped off his bike and laid it under the shade of the billboard. Jeremy hummed and picked at the weeds growing around the cement and walked around the large sign and noticed a new looking dirt trail leading to more nothingness.

He wasn't one to turn an adventure down besides he'd nothing better to do and anywhere was better than home. His parent's didn't care for him the way parents should they always reminded him how unwanted he was and if he wanted to keep living and eating there then he better do everything they said like running their errands and what not Jeremy picked his bike up and went down the new trail. He noticed that the further he went the less vegetation there was, it was starting to look like a desert. First it was unease that plagued the silence then regret.

Coming down the path was starting to look like the beginning of a slasher flick. There was nothing special about it and it could possibly get him lost, but he convinced himself to keep going because he wanted to procrastinate going home and he was a guy, he could handle himself. He turned his head to see if he could see the billboard but it was long gone he continued along the trail until he came across what looked like an abandoned town. Yup ,definitely a red flag, but he'd come all this way... He got off his bike and pushed it along as he investigated the old town. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, not five feet from him there was a guy leaning against a wall ,his face hidden by his hoodie Jeremy started walking backward then turned his back on the guy.

A couple of seconds and he was good until the hooded man painfully dug his fingers in Jeremy's shoulder making him drop his bike and fall to his knees. He yelped at the pain and tried to turn around when the guy elbowed him on the side of his head. everything went black for a moment and slowly he regained his vision. The guy was patting Jeremy down for his wallet most likely

"H-hey s-stop!"

A swift kick to the mouth had Jeremy reeling again but he recovered just as his attacker picked up his bike and took off , Jeremy tried to stand up and get his bike back but he fell back the dirt.

He finally caught his breath and yelled "Hey!"

but the guy was nowhere in sight. Jeremy dusted himself off ,wiped his bloodied mouth, and paced around contemplating what he should a wave of dizziness hit him and decided keep going on the path just in case there were more people hanging around. He was looking the trail that brought him to the town but saw a sign that said west, Jeremy figured that if he followed it he would get home since he lived west from town.

Jeremy was hungry and tired he was scared that he was lost the scenery seemed the same. In the distance he saw a building but he thought it was just another abandoned house. The closer he got the more details of the house he saw, it looked like it had a wooden fence around it, the house was yellow with white detailing, and it looked like a grandmother could live there. He couldn't help the relief he felt and started to run, he noticed the bright artificial grass and then a bike on the lawn. He couldn't believe his eyes the bike had a free sign on it, Jeremy excitedly opened the gate and ran to the bike he checked the brakes and the chain then checked the tires for air and they seemed fine.

It was strikingly familiar to his own but he didn't bother to notice since he just wanted to be home already. He tore the sign off the bike and got on he was about to pedal when someone cleared their throat. Startled, Jeremy hopped off the bike and turned to see who it was. There was a man standing in the doorway to the house he looked to be in his late twenties early thirties and had vibrant green eyes and short light brown hair.

"Are you just going to take that?" asked the man,

Jeremy felt himself blush, "I'm sorry sir I figured I could just take it because the sign said free".

The man laughed and said. "Free to trade, come inside and we'll talk."

Jeremy hesitated before following the man in because he had never seen him or heard of this area where the man lived not to mention he was the only person within miles. And that didn't feel right to Jeremy.

"You coming?" asked the man from inside the house,

"Um...Yes."

Jeremy stepped inside and stood awkwardly by the door. The man motioned for Jeremy to sit on his couch and the man sat next to him.

"So what's your name?" asked the man

"Jeremy."

"I'm Logan".


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Logan, where were you headed?" He slowly put his hand on Jeremy's thigh

Jeremy instinctively scooted down the couch and lets the mans hand fall. Something about the way the man was looking at him made Jeremy just want to up and bolt.

"I was on my way home, I had my bike but when i got to the abandoned town some guy jumped me and took it." Logan smirked and gazed at Jeremy

"So somebody is expecting you?"

Logan could not help himself from staring hungrily at the boy, he had big hazel eyes chiseled jaw and nose and that mouth ,oh god. Logan felt his penis start to twitch, it wasn't long till his erection was straining in his pants.

"Well, no my parents don't really care what time i get home, but i should get going ." Logan ate scoffed and leaned closer to Jeremy inhaling deeply, the youth smelled like dirt and rosemary.

"Mmm, I don't see what the rush is, seems like no one is expecting you."

He was feeling uncomfortable Logan never took his eyes off him, damn it he should not have told him his parents didn't care . Jeremy swallowed hard and looked around his living room it was a nice modest house full of different decorations and several souvenirs.

"I don't have anything to trade anyway, I'm just wasting your time." he said then made an attempt to leave but was stopped by Logans arm. Bate rolled his eyes then looked the boy over.

"You're not wasting my time, you can trade anything you like Jeremy, and I mean _anything_."

Jeremy was confused about what Logan wanted he did seem to like the way he was dressed because he kept looking him over.

"Are you sure you'll take anything?"

Logan licked his lips slowly and moved closer to him, placing his arm around the youths shoulders

"Yes"

He practically moaned the word out. Jeremy shrugged and leaned down he untied his shoes they were in really good condition but they weren't new, he held his shoes up to the mans face.

"I hope they fit Logan" he said with a shy smile. Anger shot through Logan as he stared dumbfounded at Jeremy, he couldn't believe this little bastard was so stupid. He ripped the shoes out of Jeremy's grip and threw them to the ground and grabbed Jeremy from the collar of his shirt and pressed his parted lips over Jeremy's. At first Jeremy was too shocked to react but then Jeremy threw himself away from Logan hitting the arm rest painfully

" What are you doing!? Are you crazy or something!" he looked frightened at Logan trying to put as much distance in between them.

"I thought it was obvious what I wanted when I said anything" Jeremy stood up his face red and his body trembling, he wiped his mouth with the hem of his shirt.

"No! i don't want to, i don't do that!" Logan laughed in an arrogant way letting his head swing to the side before he stood facing Jeremy.

"How are you going to get home then?"

"I'll walk!" Jeremy turned and was about to open the door

"The coyotes will get you the second you step outside" he turned from the door, crap he forgot about the wild _animals_ eager to attack a lonely kid.

"Trust me ,this is the only way, it's fair this is what you are trading."

Before he could even think of an answer Logan went over to Jeremy and slammed him against the door with his hands hungrily roaming his body. Jeremy panicked,what had he done to make Logan act this way? Jeremy struggled against the body pressing against him but the older man was stronger than.

"Don't be such a tease" Logan growled and with a grunt managed to pin Jeremy's arms to the door and get his knee between the youngers legs bringing it up until it was pressed painfully against his gasped as bate started rubbing his knee suggestively against his groin. This can not be happening he thought and whimpered as Logan rubbed harder against his crotch

"AAaah! Stop it!"

Logan shook his head and attacked Jeremy's neck with his mouth sucking mercilessly at the delicate flesh. Jeremy screamed and arched against Logan trying to throw the man off of him but it only made Logan moan and grind his knee harder against him. Bate pressed closer to the struggling youth panting at the feeling of having him squirm against him. He let his tongue play on Jeremy's neck, when he heard Jeremy moan he couldn't help getting erect and immediately showed Jeremy.

Logan shifted so Jeremy's legs were practically wrapped around his thighs and gave a slight rub. Jeremy's eyes widened with shock, he looked down when he felt something hard rub against his inner thigh and gasped when he saw Logans straining erection. Jeremy made a noise that sounded like a moan and Logan lost all control he pulled Jeremy away from the door with him still straddling his waist and dropped him on the couch .Logan settled himself between the boys legs and kissed him shoving his tongue in Jeremy's mouth, Logan had his hands tangled in Jeremy's hair pulling it just to hear him groan.

"P-p-please don't!"

Jeremy struggled he was resisting Logan, he knew this wasn't right or fair the man was forcing him to do a single word popped into his thoughts and made him shiver violently. Tears formed in his eyes and started to fall while Logan continued to run his hands slowly over Jeremy. He was trying to push Logan off turning his head from side to side to avoid his mouth and crying audibly , all Logan wanted was for wanted was for Jeremy to enjoy this as much as he was but instead he was resisting him and trembling. Logan abruptly got off and took his shirt and pants off he looked at his captive, his face showing signs of shock and fear.

"Take your clothes off ", Jeremy was starting to protest but Logan cut him off.

" This is what your trade is so take off your clothes."

Jeremy sat still ,tears nearly gone now, not looking at anything in particular but weighing his options he felt as if he didn't have a choice if he rejected Logan now he might want to hurt him and Jeremy doubted the pervert would willingly let him go home now. After a few minutes of waiting he slowly took off his shirt ,but hesitated when it came to taking off his pants his pants, they were around his knees when Logan leapt on him kissing and touching Jeremy's exposed body.

Jeremy felt sick, and flinched away from Logans roaming hands. Bate was pulling Jeremy's hair again and he was licking his torso, he suddenly bit Jeremy's nipple and licked it. Jeremy cried out at the pain. Logan finished taking Jeremy's pants off then settled himself in between his legs he forced his tongue in Jeremy's mouth Logan started to thrust his erection against Jeremy's crotch and he was moaning into his hair. He froze, he couldn't believe what was happening, Logans erection was painfully rubbing and poking against his own unaroused member.

He was starting to get rough with Jeremy constantly biting him , pulling his hair and thrusting hard.

"L-l-logan please stop, it hurts" despite his pleas Logan didn't stop instead he continued for a while longer then he slid his hands down Jeremy's stomach and into his underwear. In a desperate attempt to get the man away from his privates his hand shot out grasping Logan by the wrist.

"Please ,don't"

Logan glared and tore his hand away only to deliver a savage slap to Jeremy and continue his task. He smiled to himself as he felt Jeremy shift uncomfortably under him. He held Jeremy's penis in his hands and began to stroke him roughly. Jeremy just tensed his body and squeezed his eyes shut he had to fight the urge to moan. Logan sat back on his legs then his mouth played over Jeremy's penis, he looked up to see Jeremy's expression but he just had his hands over his face and he could hear him sobbing but Logan didn't stop. Despite his attempts to stop himself from reacting it was no use and cried when he felt his erection growing and wanting more .


	3. Chapter 3

Logan increased his pace mercilessly sucking and licking harder,forcing moans and whimpers from Jeremy. He couldnt control himself , his body was reacting to Logans actions without feelings, these sensations were all new to him, he had touched himself before but hed never had someone else do it for him not even Vicki Donovan his ex.

Jeremy was arching his back breathing hard and groaning loudly, he squeezed the couch cushions in his hands he was losing the internal battle to not succumb to the pleasure racking his body but every rough twist and stroke to his cock brought him closer to the edge.

"No...uhn...no, no" Jeremy pleaded to himself to regain control.

Logan sank his mouth back down on Jeremy's erection and that was all it took, he thrust himself further into Logan's mouth but pulled back out and turned to his side so he wouldn't release in Logan's mouth. Jeremy came with a low drawn out moan . He had never felt the way he did now but along with that feeling was shame in himself for letting Logan do it to him. Logan licked the outside of his cheek where some of Jeremy's come had smeared on his face as he had pulled out.

"Mmm, tastes better than I thought, so... ripe" he saw Jeremy shudder as he slowly pulled his underwear back up, hands still trembling from the orgasm

"C-can i go home now?" Logan threw his head back and laughed making Jeremy jump at the sound . He turned to face Logan who was removing the rest of his clothing, Jeremy gasped and turned his head away.

"Why would i let you go after I pleasured you?I didn't get anything out of it you did. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jeremy hesitated then looked at the older man who was now completely naked

"Get up" ordered Logan, Jeremy stood barely realizing how much taller bate was, trying to fight him was no longer an option either. Logan watched Jeremy intently, he enjoyed having control and he knew he intimidated Jeremy , good he needed to know he no longer had freedom. Logan sat down on the couch spreading his legs out wide

"Get on your knees" Logan pointed to the ground, Jeremy looked at him wide eyed

"What? Why?"

Logan rolled his eyes "I said, get on your damn knees!"

Jeremy was trembling again and the tears forming in his eyes were unmistakable, Jeremy slowly got on his knees but he was distanced from him so Logan grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer so Jeremy's face was in between his legs, Jeremy was shaking his head and tears were rolling down his cheeks

"Please Logan don't make me do this" He smacked Jeremy, tangling his fingers in his hair and said

"Do it or I'll break your jaw so your never able to close your mouth and you'll please my cock forever"

Jeremys eyes widend for a moment , there was no way he would do that would he?

"No, I don't want to!" sobbed Jeremy

"I'll just take my chances with the coyotes I'm sorry Logan I can't do this"

Logan grabbed Jeremy by his hair "You have no chance , now open your mouth!" Jeremy shook his head and continued to reject Logans request. He was getting impatient he smacked Jeremy repeatedly eliciting cries and whimpers. Then to prove his threat was very real and not a bluff forced Jeremys mouth open, by squeezing the tendons in Jeremys jaw . He smiled at the cries coming from Jeremy, his cries forced his mouth open inch by inch and when it was open enough Logan shoved his penis into Jeremys mouth.

"Ohh... my...ohh...Jeremy!"Logan didnt allow him to pull away because he held him tight from his hair and his legs were wrapped around him drawing him closer. Jeremy placed his hands on the sides of Logans thighs and tried with all his might to pull away but Logan he held on tight and kept thrusting into his mouth.

"GOD!If your mouth feels like this i can only imagine what your ass feels like!"

There was no air to breathe and his gag reflex was on over drive, Logan kept thrusting honestly felt like he was going to die, he was panicked and didn't know what to do Logan didn't loosen his grip on him. Jeremy was gasping for air but it was hard with a cock being in his mouth, Jeremy pulled again but Logan pulled him right back .Jeremy finally knew what he had to do.

He clamped his teeth down on Logan's penis and heard him howl in pain. Logan shoved Jeremy away from him and to the ground .

"How fucking dare you! I'm trying to help you and this is how you treat me!?" Logan examined his penis and winced at the pain he looked at Jeremy who was still on the ground panting.

Logan suddenly kicked him in the stomach. Jeremy felt all the air escape from his lungs, before he could recover Logan slammed his fists down on Jeremy repeatedly every hit harder than the last. Logan straddled Jeremy and smacked his head against the ground, it was carpeted but with enough force he could at least daze the piece of shit who nearly bit his dick in half .Logan got off of Jeremy and paced around breathing heavily.

When it appeared Logan was done Jeremy started to stand and looked for the front door Logan came up behind him and struck him in the back of the head, he landed face down on the ground ,he opened his eyes but everything was out of focus he had no strength and was too dazed to get up. Logan went on top of the gorgeous youth and held him down so he wouldn't move. He pulled Jeremy's underwear off then spread his legs by putting his knees on the backs of Jeremy's thighs . He then pinned Jeremy's hands behind his back, and stroked his smooth back and squeezed his butt with his free hand.

Logan moaned at the thought of having Jeremy and his smooth body , he shuddered and placed his penis on Jeremy's entrance, so overcome with pleasure and was about to thrust when Jeremy made a sudden violent jerking movement that nearly made Logan fall over.

"No, what are you doing !? Please don't do this ,don't hurt me please!"

Logan giggled " You hurt me though" Jeremy squirmed but he was too weak against Logan

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you , I c-couldn't breathe , i thought i was going to die!" he sobbed .

Logan was very much enjoying the way the boy was shaking and begging all he had to do was give one thrust and he'd be burrowed so deep inside Jeremy, his penis was throbbing with the need to be in him, he moaned and trembled as he came on Jeremy.

"Logan please!" cried Jeremy. His come oozed all over Jeremy's backside and as much as his body screamed at him to have the kid he pulled away. Jeremy slowly got to his feet and stumbled but was caught by strong arms before he could fall,

"I'm... dizzy" said Jeremy leaning heavily on Logan. Of course he had to make the best out of this situation so, Logan wrapped his arms around Jeremy grabbing at his naked body but he was too dazed to be aware of what was happening to him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He nodded weakly, as they walked to the kitchen Logan continued groping Jeremy, in a bold move he brushed his fingers in between Jeremy's butt cheeks.

Jeremy felt fingers teasing along his entrance and panicked

"Logan stop it."

He pushed the man away from him and watched him slam dramatically against the counter. His hand landed on a handle protruding from the sink and realizing it was a pan he swung it around and hit Jeremy on the side of the head with it and he dropped with a hard thud. Amazingly Jeremy had managed to get his hands up but his head still took most of the force, his face was contorted with pain, he thought Logan was going to let him go but lying on the floor he realized he was going to stay as long as Logan wanted him here. The last thing he saw was Logan looming over him giggling then nothing.

* * *

UMMMM please review , I'd like to know what y'all think. Next update will be Wednesday if you guys want.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE!I hope you're enjoying the story, please review, fav/follow. I received a few PMs regarding the vampire situation, no one is a vampire in this story, I tried working it in but shit hit the fan and I hated how the story was coming out. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns because I care about your opinion!**

* * *

Logan marveled at Jeremy he was lean and had a good build he was tall but not as tall as Logan. He bent over and picked Jeremy up and carried him to the couch .The man of his dreams was finally his. He fixed himself onto the couch with Jeremy whose head rested on Logan's chest . For a while Logan just watched him ,feeling the warm puffs of air on his chest , convinced that Jeremy wanted him just as bad as Logan wants him, the way _rejected_ him and tempted him were , to Logan , signs that Jeremy was just pretending he didn't want Logan to touch him , to make him feel good. The older man kissed Jeremy's still mouth and let his tongue trace over his cool lips , his hands were roaming around Jeremy's smooth naked body holding him close as if he would vanish. Without warning the front door creaked open and in poked a light brown haired guy.

" Logan ,can I come in?" Logan gasped and scrambled to his feet

"Uh .. yea." he frantically looked for his pants. The guy entered and stared at bemused at Logan

"You act as if I haven't seen you naked before" Logan's face burned as crimson settled over his features , he found his pants and pulled them on

"What do you want?" The guy walked around inspecting the living room feigning to barely having noticed a naked guy sprawled out on Logan's couch.

" Christ! What the hell did you do to him?"

Logan crossed his arms "Seriously, what is it now Stephan?"

"You didn't even have the decency to cover him up!" Stephan threw an incredulous look over to Logan as he walked towards a linen closet by the kitchen.

He picked up a blanket that was most likely knit by Logan while he was into hemp. Stephan cast his look down when he brushed past ,the now angry, Logan and straight towards Jeremy. Things didn't have to be this way, he never wanted this for Jeremy but he had no other choice with a sigh Stephan shook his head and covered the brunette up.

"What the fuck do you want!" screamed Logan. Stephan jumped when the silence was broken by Logan's shrill turned to face Logan , " Sorry I guess I came at a bad time. I just wanted to see if the kid did come here and he obviously did" he replied keeping his voice low.

Logan shook his head sighing deeply " No you didn't, I'm in a bad mood, Jeremy attacked me and I had to defend myself ." Logan went over to Stephan who ,visibly tensed, and started to rub his shoulders. Stephan swallowed uncomfortably "Logan-" he grabbed Stephan and kissed him hard, Stephan tried to push him away but Logan was strong, he only managed to propel himself against a wall making it easier for Logan to hold him.

"Logan ,please don't do this to me" groaned Stephan, Logan laughed and hissed in Stephan's ear

"You know you like it." Logan slid his hand in Stephan's pants and grabbed his length squeezing it tightly, Stephan groaned and tried harder to push him away but panic was building inside him making him lose the will to move his muscles

"No, let me go" whimpered Stephan barely able to hear himself. Logan was now sucking his neck while stroking Stephan's semi hard on. There was no way to fight his reaction, his breathing was labored and he kept thrusting into Logan's had never done this to him , in the past he would expose himself to Stephan but never physically made approaches until now. Logan ground his teeth on his neck, making him scream, then he let go of Stephan's erection only to swing his knee hard against Stephan's groin. Logan stepped back as Stephan fell to the floor in a fetal position, his hands were cupped over his crotch as to protect it from further harm. Stephan felt light headed, his breathe refused to come back to him , his body was trembling violently preventing him to gain control of his muscles and he realized he was having a panic attack. Logan bent down to undress Stephan.

" You'll enjoy this I promise" Stephan shook his head , his mouth was dry and his body was rigid. Logan left Stephan's shirt and boxers on and he took off his own pants, he laid on top of Stephan and thrust against his clothed groin while sliding one hand down Stephan's briefs,

" I always had a thing for you " breathed Logan, he held Stephans arms down with one hand . He bit Stephan's ear

"When I first met you I wanted you, remember the dinner at my house , I spiked your drink and you passed out, and damn I couldn't help myself. " Logan moaned continuing to thrust against Stephan

"No, no, no" muttered Stephan, still trying to muster up strength but Logan's weight was making it difficult,

"Oh yes" , he looked Stephan in the eye but he wouldn't look at Logan so in frustration he sunk his teeth on Stephan's lips and when Stephan screamed his lips got cut by Logan's teeth. Stephan moaned at the pain and wondered what was going to happen to him, was he going to end up like Jeremy? A captive? Logan thrust faster and harder until he felt himself release on Stephan. Logan lay on him a moment longer he kissed Stephan shoving his tongue in his mouth, then he got up, just like that.

" Next time knock " said Logan. When Stephan didn't make any attempts to get up and leave Logan leaned over him and cocked his head to the side.

" You can go now... see you soon" .Stephan looked down on himself, Logan's come was plastered on his thighs and urge to vomit was overwhelming him, he had to get out of here before Logan tried anything else. After a few shaky breaths Stephan got to his feet and picked up his pants he walked past Logan avoiding his eyes , he smirked and smacked Stephan's ass as he passed by.

"Maybe next time we'll make it to fourth base" Logan laughed when he saw Stephan shudder. He quickly exited the house and slammed the door. He heard Logan yell something he didn't bother paying attention to, he was glad to be out.

* * *

Logan took Jeremy down to his basement which he made into a bedroom and laid him on the four poster bed that was right in the middle of the room. He didn't want anymore intrusions and he knew Jeremy would want to be comfortable. Besides the bed was convenient for what he wanted to once his boy toy was conscious. He didn't bother clothing Jeremy either instead he just covered him with the thick down comforter on the bed.

"Time to play doctor" Logan smiled and glanced at Jeremy as if expecting a response. He walked over to the bathroom and brought back a first aid kit, dumping the contents at the foot of the bed. His eyes quickly darted over to Jeremy then he set aside gauze, medical tape and antiseptic cream. The cut over Jeremy's right temple was most obvious so he treated that one first. He then felt the back of Jeremy's head and found a bump, but the skin wasn't broken. He tossed the cream and remaining bandages on the nightstand and crawled into bed cradling Jeremy in his arms. After a couple of minutes Logan joined his mate in oblivion with a smug smile branded on his lips.

* * *

Stephan got to his hotel room and immediately went to the shower, he stood under the water for over forty minutes to calm himself. When he got out, he looked in the mirror and saw that Logan left him with swollen lips, a bite mark and a few hickies. What the hell was he going to tell Elena? As if on cue his girlfriend knocked on the bathroom door,

" Stephan can I come in?" she asked. He hesitated but he opened the door anyway. She didn't look at him, instead she went to the sink to wash her face.

" So I went to my parents' house today and they weren't there, no one was, so I left them a note, they should call-" she glanced at Stephan through the mirror and saw the bruising forming around a bite mark on his neck , cut lips and what looked like hickies

" Oh my God! Who did- what happened to you?" she noticed his eyes were watering but no tears fell

"I went to see my friend today and he , attacked me, i tried to fight back but I-I couldn't..."

"What else?" she asked genuinely concerned, she gently placed her hands on his chest. He told her everything, how Logan took advantage of him, but he left out the part of how Logan held a teen aged boy , aka her brother, captive in his home.

"He's such a pig... we have to tell the police." she picked up the receiver but Stephan took it from her hands "NO!" she looked at him confused, her brow furrowed.

"Don't you want the police to know the type of man that is in their town?" He sighed he hated lying to her.

" I meant, no don't waste your time because I already spoke to the police, they said they would stop by tomorrow to tell him I am pressing charges and I have a pending restraining order against him" She looked at him her brown eyes narrowing with some skepticism. Stephan gave her a pained smile and she visibly relaxed.

" Good, now I don't have to take the law into my own hands" she leaned forward and hugged him. Stephan kissed the top of her head and whispered "I'm sorry Jeremy".

* * *

 **NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON SATURDAY PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS IM SO **SORRY** IM LATE, HAD A FULL SHIFT AT WORK AND HAD A BUTT LOAD OF ERRANDS. ALSO A REMINDER THIS STORY MAY HAVE **TRIGGERING** THINGS LIKE RAPE- EW (NEVER KNEW I HAD IT IN ME TO WRITE THIS BUT I DO ) AND ITS ONLY GONNA ESCALATE SO YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY **WARNED**!  
THANKS SO VERY MUCH TO **VIVALLION HEX** FOR BEING MY FIRST FOLLOW/ FAV ON THIS STORY AND FOR THE HELPFUL REVIEW!

* * *

Logan dreamt of his dead cat, that annoying fur ball always crapping where it shouldn't and that constant ringing from the bell that hung around her neck that never seemed to stop even after she was dead Logan could still hear it.

Even now. No that couldn't be right. He turned on his side then opened his eyes as he realized the jingling wasn't in his dream. He sat up slowly making sure he didn't make any noise, Jeremy had his back to him and was frantically trying to unlock the door. Logan looked at the nightstand and the key was still there concealed by the decoration on table, he smiled to himself and stood up. \

Jeremy was still trying to open the door with the wrong set of keys when Logan seized him from behind and bit his shoulder Jeremy howled in pain , How could he have let his guard down?

"Where do you think your goin'?" Jeremy turned his head to the side, teeth clenched shut , away from Logan's mouth. God this man was disgusting.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Logan just laughed and started to drag Jeremy to the bed.

"You can't do this , you cant keep me here, people are going to start looking for me!"

There was no way he was going to get out of the room unless he had the key and fought Logan off, but the set he had was the only one he found. He tried making himself heavier, to hold on to anything with in arms reach but Logan easily overpowered him

"Calm down lets get to bed." Logan turned Jeremy around so that they were chest to chest and clamped his hand on the back of Jeremy's neck and tried kissing him

"NOO!" Jeremy threw his head back and struggled against the hard body that was pressed on him.

Logan retaliated and backhanded Jeremy and threw him to the ground. They were close to the bed and Logan dropped his knee on Jeremy's chest so that he'd be pinned. Out of the corner of his eye Jeremy saw Logan pull out a plastic bin that had strange looking things in it but he couldn't make out what they were.

"Logan please you don't have to do this just let me-" something cold and hard was pressed forcefully on Jeremy's spine. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he immediately thought it was a gun just waiting to lodge a bullet in his spine.

"Get up slowly, and on the bed belly up." Jeremy nodded slightly afraid that he'd make Logan pull the trigger . Logan smiled as he watched Jeremy slowly climb up and lay exactly as he told him too.

"Move a muscle and I'll pull the trigger" With out taking his eyes off Jeremy he reached for the bin and pulled out rope.

"Hands above your head"

Damn it if he was going to do something he had to do it now before he was tied up and vulnerable. But he just let himself be tied , he didn't want to get shot. Logan tied Jeremy's hands together then looped the rope to the headboard so his hands remained above his head. When it came to tying his legs they were spread apart keeping nothing from sight. Jeremy winced.

"What? too tight?" Jeremy nodded _...and it overexposes me..._

"Good, I don't want you busting out of these." Logan watched Jeremy intently and occasionally touched his bare skin,

"Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend Jeremy?" Logan leaned forward on his elbows like he was awaiting gossip. Jeremy licked his lips

"I had a girlfriend but she moved away"

"So you don't like boys" Jeremy gazed wide eyed at Logan and slowly shook his head. _...No don't come on the bed please..._

"What's your girlfriends name?"

"Vicki"

"Was she a virgin?"

"We didn't date that long"

"So she was"

"Why does it matter?"

"Was she or not?" Jeremy shook his head hesitantly.

Why the hell did this pervert care about his private life?

"Did she cheat on you or did you-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" he said with more disgust than he realized he could manage.

"Are you a virgin Jeremy?" Jeremy stared at the ceiling ignoring Logan

"Answer me" when he still didn't get an answer Logan stood up

"Ok if that's how you want things that's how it'll be" .

He placed a Taser, which Jeremy thought was a gun, on Jeremy's stomach and pressed the first only the sound was the crackling of the Taser then Jeremy's screams joined in. He turned off the Taser

"It's in your best interest to answer me" , a light smirk forming on his lips

Jeremy managed to choke out answer but Logan didn't hear so he tased Jeremy again this time on his ribs. Jeremy's body contorted and his eyes were gushing out tears, he clenched his jaw so tightly he thought his teeth would crack. Logan turned off the Taser

"Tell me" How could he be so calm while torturing somebody, hell that scared Jeremy more than being tased. He couldn't find the strength to speak he swallowed repeatedly but he couldn't form any words. Logan frowned then pulled Jeremy's briefs down and threatened to tase his penis.

"No...don't, please" said Jeremy breathlessly , glad that he could speak again.

"Answer me then, are you or not?" Maybe Logan was right, what could possibly happen to him if he'd just answer his stupid questions?

"Yes, I -I am"

"Wow"

Logan's expression made Jeremy's skin crawl the way he watched him as if he could see his soul or he wanted to devour him. Logan rested his head on Jeremy's chest and he watched him thoughtfully. He slowly ran his hand through his own hair

"Good, I don't like what's mine tainted. " Jeremy avoided his eyes since they were so close, what the hell did that even mean? as far as he was concerned he didn't belong to any one. And he _never_ would, Logan forced Jeremy out of his thoughts when he grabbed his chin so he had to look him in the face.

"Kiss me Jer" Jeremy furrowed his brow... _is he serious_ ...

"No" Logan turned the taser back on.

" I love how you think you have a choice, kiss me or else"

The taser hovered dangerously close to his stomach. he could feel the energy radiating from the small device making the fine hairs on his stomach stand on end

"No, no I-I-I'll do it"

Logan smiled and propped himself on top of Jeremy forcing a groan out of him then leaned his head down. Jeremy closed his eyes and exhaled was he really about to do this? He slowly lifted his neck and lightly touched his lips to Logan's. He heard Logan moan then he held onto Jeremy's lips with his teeth and muttered

"Tongue"

Jeremy shuddered there was no way to avoid the disgust he felt , but he did as he was told and gently put his tongue in Logan's mouth . The sensation of Jeremy's soft mouth set waves of arousal through Logan's body but he could tell Jeremy was holding back kissing him hesitantly. For a moment Jeremy did all the kissing but Logan couldn't stand how gentle he was being so he savagely invaded Jeremy's mouth with his tongue .

Now this was more like it . To Logan's surprise Jeremy was starting to kiss him back just as roughly his breathing quickened and he felt his penis stiffen against Jeremy's soft flesh. .. _Oh God what am I doing_ ?! he pulled Jeremy's lips with his teeth and heard him moan and that little sound sent him over the edge.

He slid his hand into his briefs and began to stroke himself he panted against Jeremy's lips and continued kissing and stroking. The younger nibbled Logan's lips and thrust his tongue forward to meet the older mans. He was shocked at his own actions, as if they weren't his own but he couldn't help his reaction his body was actually responding to the freaks' touch , his mouth, the way his hard member would rub up against his barely forming erection.

He sucked on Logan's bottom lip and Logan settled his head further down so the kiss could intensify. Their tongues brushed against one another, and their teeth made contact a couple of times and Logan happily allowed Jeremy's tongue to roam his mouth. He bit down on Jeremy's lips again eliciting another moan this time it sounded desperate, needy. Jeremy's tongue traced Logan's lips then he moved his tongue back in Logan's mouth.

Logan couldn't have been happier, this was all he had wanted , he took over , his tongue dominating Jeremy's mouth and Logan let loose a moan when Jeremy sucked on his tongue ,he was lost in ecstasy ,and though he regretted it Logan broke contact with his lips and used all his will to climax it only took a few rough strokes and with a choked cry he emptied himself on Jeremy.

Panting heavily , Logan settled himself next to Jeremy , his hand rotated softly on the youths nipple then replaced his hand with his mouth. He sucked it and pulled it gently with his teeth, he looked up at Jeremy but he was in his own world gazing beyond the walls. Disgusting, how could he have gone along with that. When he felt Logan's seed burst on his thighs and lower stomach he nearly threw up, it was his own fault he was dripping with Logan's come -

"Jeremy?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at Logan who was looking at him with his eye brows raised and a puzzled look on his face

"I mean, that feels good" Jeremy said hoping Logan wouldn't detect his discomfort. Logan bit his nipple and Jeremy groaned,

"I knew you'd come around Jer" he ripped his own briefs off excitedly and tossed them on the ground then he climbed on top of Jeremy placing his knees right under his tied arms, his penis nearly rested on Jeremy's chin.

"Don't bite me this time" Jeremy turned his face away eyes wide with horror , this could not be happening again.

"Logan .. I cant , please don't make me do it"

"Are you crying?!"

Logan scoffed and sat back on Jeremy's chest while his hand angrily searched for something on the bed. He smiled as his fingers wrapped around the taser ,he left it off but brought it down hard on Jeremy's exposed penis, he yelped and writhed helplessly under Logan. He let out another pained cry when Logan started twisting the taser against his sensitive member. The crackling of the taser is what made him give in

"NO! Logan don't ,please, I'll do it! I'll do it don't hurt me please!" Logan positioned himself the way he had been waiting for Jeremy to open his trembling mouth.

"Come on " Jeremy choked down a sob and slowly opened his mouth

"Good boy" said Logan then pushed his erection into Jeremy's mouth

"Use your tongue" Jeremy nodded fighting the urge to bite down. The second Jeremy's tongue touched his penis Logan moaned and threw his head back . He started thrusting gently in jeremys mouth, his tongue rubbed against the slit of Logan's penis and he was sucking gently. Logan liked the way Jeremy's warm mouth contracted on his penis every time he gagged so he thrust deeper.

Logan clasped his hands on the head board and moaned loudly as Jeremy's mouth contracted uncontrollably now.

"Yes" panted Logan heat coursed through his veins his body convulsed lightly and he felt ready to burst but held back as much as he could because he liked the feeling of being engulfed by Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy could taste the salty precome oozing out of Logan as he thrust harder,deeper , choking him.

He was now drenched in sweat, his muscles were spasming he needed to release, he glanced down at Jeremy whose eyes were wide with disgust as he realized what Logan wanted him to do. Jeremy didn't want anything else in his mouth or dripping down his throat but he couldn't move or bite down he was too vulnerable he didn't dare to try anything so he just pleaded with his eyes and whimpered . Logan wanted Jeremy to swallow every drop he had stored just for him.

He was only seconds from expelling but decided against it and just as he was going to give in he took his penis out of Jeremy's mouth and came on the pillow. Taking in greedy breaths Jeremy nearly cried , but no he wouldn't let Logan see he was starting to break. He rolled off his captive, he waited for his breathing to get back to normal before he spoke

"Maybe I should tase you more often" his laugh sent shivers down Jeremy's spine, there had to be a way to get out. He really wanted to spit out the taste of _him_ he had in his mouth.  
With the hope that sleep would claim him Jeremy closed his eyes.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TUESDAY! **FOLLOW / FAV** DO YOUR THING, I DONT MIND CRITICISM! SO PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everybody who has been keeping up with this story Please follow/ fav and review.**  
 **This chapter is very neutral I decided to give you guys a break from so much creepiness, besides you'll need this break for what's coming up :P**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"They're Dead!" sobbed Elena digging her nails into her palms she looked out of the cars window but couldn't make anything out since Stephan was driving so fast.

"That's the road right there! Turn or you're going to miss it!"Stephan jerked the wheel as fast as he could and nearly hit the wooden fence surrounding the estate he glanced over at Elena who was tugging at her hair and she caught his concerned glance.

"What are you looking at?!" her voice sounded distorted from all the crying she had been doing she laughed humorlessly

" What are you worried? I'm not the one you should be worried about!" Stephan slowed the car into the driveway of the house ,Elena didnt even wait for it to make a complete stop and she dashed out of the car nearly falling on her face. she hurriedly clambered up the porch steps and knocked violently on the doo.r

"Elena , please calm down!" Calm down ? How could she possibly do such a thing when hers parents had just died and now her little brother was missing. Stephan jumped out of the car not bothering to turn it off and ran to Elena .

"Hello?!Mr. Seas please I know you're home! "

"Who is it!" came the reply from inside the house "its Elena!" Stephan wrapped his fingers around her hand and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently

"Everything is going to be okay" she tore her hand from Stephan

"No its not "she hissed through clenched teeth . An old man opened the door with a sawed off shot gun in his hand,, he was the epitome of an old man. With his disheveled white hair stained wife beater, and pants so saggy they surely concealed some Depends, the only thing missing was a cane.

"Elena" he said breathlessly

"Scared the shit outta me" Elena stepped inside and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder , Mr. Seas put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Well? What the hell is going on? I know you ain't cryin' like that cos you missed me" Elena released him and roughly wiped her face with her hands

"I'm sorry, I need your help" he looked at her puzzled "Or at least some information "

"Is this about what happened to your parents?" Mr. Seas glanced at Stephan with his brow furrowed as if he were some sort of monster hiding in human form. She held back a sob.

"Oh, you heard?" The old man kept his eyes trained on Stephan, he knew he recognized him from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's a small town, word gets out pretty fast, where have I seen you before boy?"

Stephan felt nauseous his stomach tightened the old man had seen him with Logan countless times, and every one in town knew Logan was bad news. If he was smart enough he could easily put two and two together.

 _No I'm jumping to conclusions, he doesn't- cant, know anything its not possible._ Stephan lowered his gaze and clenched his jaw making a perfect square

"You said it yourself , it's a small town" the edge in his voice surprised Elena

"What's wrong with you?" she grabbed his forearm forcing him to look at her

"I need to use the bathroom" he mumbled and tore out of Elena's grip

"What's with him?" Mr. Seas said under his breath Elena didn't answer and they both watched as Stephan made his way down the hall opening every door until he found the bathroom. Elena was going to go after him but Mr. Seas grabbed her arm,

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Elena bit her lip and gazed desperately down the empty hall.

"Its Jeremy ,he's gone missing". Her voice faltered and she looked in the old mans eyes and noticed he wasn't surprised

"Wait, do you know where he is?" she asked.

With his head he signaled to the living room and Elena followed him keeping quite, though she didn't see the purpose, if she wasn't mistaken it seemed they were getting away from Stephan making it harder for him to hear anything that they were saying.

" I've seen your boy hangin' around with the scum of this town" he clicked his tongue and nodded slowly and no Elena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow

"What does this have to do with Jeremy disappearing?" he glanced out into the hallway and lowered his voice further

"Okay I may be an old nut but trust me when I say this, he is not what he seems, why would he be hanging out with people like _that_ if he's a ' _good'_ guy?"

"Are you trying to say that he had something to do with Jeremy's disappearance?" Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest tears daring to fall from her eyes.

Mr. Seas chewed the inside of his cheek then shrugged his shoulders.

"Just keep an eye on him , cos I sure as hell will"

This conversation left her with more questions than answers, Stephan would never do something to hurt her deliberately and when she spoke to sheriff Forbes she said Jeremy was last spotted in the town center just two days ago. If any body had any clue as to her brothers whereabouts it was her parents but they were gone. And Stephan hadn't been to town. Had he?

* * *

Stephan flushed the toilet and went to the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. He turned the cold water on and splashed some on his face, he left the water running and walked to the door he opened it slightly. Through the small crack he saw them move into the living room he opened the door more. He strained his ears trying to make out what and Elena were talking about but he couldn't hear anything. Stephan cracked the door open further but then quickly went to the sink. Elena walked in.

"We're leaving" she paused looking Stephan over

"Are you better now?" she walked over to the sink and shut the water off he nodded and smiled as if that would show how much better he was feeling.

He could not wait to get out of there, the man would surely remember him if he inspected Stephan further.

"Okay well lets head out"

"Wait what did he tell you?" His tone desperate. Elena narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms on her chest

"Umm we didn't talk about anything yet , we thought it was best to leave it for tomorrow morning "

Stephan shrugged exasperatedly "Seriously?"

Elena went out the door

" He said he was worried about you" . He turned the bathroom light off and went outside hurredly nearly knocking Elena to the ground

"Oww! Watch it! " Mr. Seas frowned at Stephan emphasizing his age as he caught Elena against his chest.

"I'll take the flyers to ya tomorrow , good thing I have a picture laying round here somewhere" Both and Elena glanced at Stephan simultaneously.

Stephan dropped his gaze to the ground , Elena grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the front door.

"We'll let ourselves out Mr. Seas ,see you soon." Once they stepped outside and the door was closed behind them Elena grabbed Stephan by the collar of his jacket catching him completely off guard.

"Why are you acting as if you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"

Okay maybe it wasn't appropriate given the situation but Stephan chuckled, he just absolutely adored when Elena said things like that. His smile quickly faded and Stephan brushed past her and made his way to the car which was still on.

"Stephan!" She went after him and was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the car, he didn't do it with force but tenderly, and something about the way he was looking at her sent sparks through her body.

"Elena I-"

"Shut up" she wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss ,their lips met in a savage tangle of lip and tongue that made their hearts race Elena threw her head back as Stephan planted kisses on her neck. She really needed this right now, to be caressed and held close especially when her family was dissipating. He abruptly stopped and leaned against the car

"What's wrong?" Elena asked placing a hand on his chest. He simply shook his head and brushed tears from his eyes he opened the back door and let himself fall into the backseat with his face down.

"Can you close the door please" he said through the seat.

She let out a tortured sigh and slammed the door . She walked over to the drivers side and climbed in. The trip back to the hotel was silent and awkward, Elena wasn't sure what was going on with Stephan maybe he was still shook up from being molested by his friend earlier that week. But one thing she was positive about, Stephan was definitely hiding something.

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY? EHH? _PLEASE REVIEW FAV/ FOLLOW_. GIVE ME SOME SIGN Y'ALL ARE ALIVE OUT THERE! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON SATURDAY!**

p.s Mr. Seas I just someone I made up he's not part of _Vampire Diaries_


	7. Chapter 7

_A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO **TYLERTYLER** FOR THE FOLLOW, YOUR DEDICATION HAS WILLED ME TO WRITE! **  
WARNING** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME **XXX** **MALE ON MALE** MATERIAL **NON/ DUB-CON.  
** ENJOY!_

* * *

Logan woke up and looked at the clock, it was four in the afternoon, his gaze shifted to the still sleeping form beside him. Time to wake sleeping beauty up. Wake up kiss? Nope too cliché. Logan reached past Jeremy's legs and tickled his feet but the teen didn't even furrowed his brow and slowly trailed his fingers up Jeremys side.

* * *

He woke with a gasp as he gazed at the unknown ceiling, he felt amazing, a low moan escaped Jeremy and he bucked into the warmth surrounding him and he heard a groan. not just any groan a man groan. Then it all came back to him, he was tied to Logans bed . Peering down at the source of the sensation, he felt his erection wither and bile rose to his throat. Logan smiled through the penis in his mouth.

"Good morning babe." _...Babe? What the fuck?..._ Despite the utter rage and disgust Jeremy felt he forced a smile on his face.

"Hi" The older male released the Jeremy and stared wide eyed at him.

"Are you hungry? You want something to eat?"

Jeremy nodded "Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Sure" Logan moved to untie Jeremy with obvious hesitation in his movements.

Once free Jeremy slowly sat up and watch Logan take a careful step forward. They walked to the bathroom together and when Jeremy tried closing the door Logan caught it and walked in. The teen had his back towards Logan so he watched him closely through the mirror. The older male bent his head slightly to kiss and lick the back of his captives neck. Goosebumps errupted through Jeremys body and Logan noticed.

"Maybe you should take a warm shower" he placed a hand on Jeremys waist and gave a predatory grin that reminded Jeremy of the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Can you get me a towel please?" the look on Logans face said disappointment, but Jeremy didn't care there was no way in hell he was going to let this creep feel him up.

"Okay but give me your dirty clothes"

The youth clenched his jaw so tightly he swore his teeth cracked. Slowly he removed his placed them in the outstretched palm. With a sigh Logan turned and exited the bathroom only to regret it seconds later. the bathroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. Jeremy pressed himself against the door praying that Logan didnt have a key. "Jeremy!open the door!" there was pounding on the door and Logan tried frantically to turn the knob. Jeremy exhaled , the bastard didnt have a key.

"Jeremy open the fu-"

"No!".

The door stopped shaking, for a moment he thought Logan left but then the door quivered so violently it made Jeremys teeth chatter. There was another blow to the door, this one splintering it. Then there was complete silence. Jeremy swallowed and looked down , he was naked and felt selfconscious he stood up and yanked the shower curtain and wrapped it around himself like a toga. He went back to the door and put his ear against it but didnt hear anything he turned around and almost screamed he thought someone was in there with him but he realized it was just his reflection.

He looked old and like shit ,he had bags under his eyes and he was pale. putting his hand slowly on the door knob and unlocking it ,he slowly opened the door and peered at the empty room

 _... Oh thank god..._ he ran to the bedroom door but it was locked he looked around to see if there was another way out but there wasnt even a window. With aheavy heart he went to the bed and sat down, he was trapped and there was only oneway he could posssibly get out, do everything Logan asked gain his trust and when he least expectsit run like hell. would it even work? Jeremy tried convincing himself to obey Logan but the thought of even touching him made him nauseous there was no way in hell that could ever work.

A shiver wracked his body , there had to be clothes somewhere, he rummaged through the drawers in the night stand for something better to wear but they were full of random junk he looked around the room and saw a bundle in a corner. He recognized the colors from the shirt he was wearing and pulled off the shower curtain. That was better , now that he had his own clothes he thought of them almost as a shield.

Defeated, the teen decided to just wait for Logan to return and hopefully he wouldnt muder him on the spot.

* * *

Time dragged on, he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew , Logan suddenly came through the door ,clearly enraged, holding a screw driver in his hands and a hammer. Jeremy gasped and crawled further on the bed Logan gazed at the open bathroom door then at Jeremy , he grunted and stalked towards Jeremy.

"Wait! I'm sorry Logan , I dint mean to be ... rude , or hurt your feelings... I'm just... not, I mean .I'm just nervous" he had his hands up shielding his face he expected Logan to attack him , instead he heard the tools thud on the carpet and Logans hands intertwined with his .

"You dont have to be afraid of what you feel for me Jer." _... Damn this guy is bipolar.._.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Jeremy with his mouth opened slightly. Jeremy shuddered and licked his lips he was glad Logan had closed his eyes because he could not hide his disgust, he craned his neck towards Logans and their lips met. Logan wasnt being savage like he usually was but tender almost caring he was using his tongue but not to make Jeremy choke, he eased Jeremy onto his back and lay ontop of him.

The kiss was slow and sensual making Jeremy nervous because despite his disgust he craved the tenderness Logan was giving, it reminded him that Logan was human after all. Not to mention how well Logan had accepted his half assed "apology" . Logan broke the kiss only hook his fingers in the boys pants.

"What are you doing?" he just smiled and finished taking Jeremys pants off.

"Hey-" Logan had the taser pressed against Jeremys neck.

"You really want to put up a fight?" Logan reached over to one of the night stands digging around.

"Found them" he was holding three pairs of gold hand cuffs . Before Jeremy could even breathe Logan had cuffed his feet together then placed another on the chain on his feet and attatched it to the bed rail. Jeremy breathed heavily , panic buliding quickly as his chances escape or even move were hindered.

"Give me your hand Jer"

With no other option he hesitantly he stuck out his hand and Logan tightened the cold metal on his wrist then made him lay down with his hands above his head and pulled the cuffs through one of the rods of the head board and tied his other hand. Jeremy thried to choke down the fear welling up inside him ,he was vulnerable to whatever this psycho may please to do with him.

* * *

Logan undressed himself throwing his clothes in a seductive way he reached into the box again then kicked it under the bed. he waved something too close to Jeremys face so he couldnt read what it was.

"Do you know what this is?" Jeremy lifted his head and tried to shrug. Logan laughed then opened the container and squeezed.

"You make a bad teenaged boy" he emptied some weird transparent jelly on Jeremys penis then tossed the bottle on the bed

"Its lubricant" Logan watched Jeremy to gage his reaction but he looked confused

"What for?"

Logan smiled and said "You'll see" he got on the bed slowly as if trying to entice Jeremy and then sat on his legs . Logan began spreading the gel on Jeremy massaging his penis . He had a sudden thought about what Logan was going to do but he was hoping he was wrong.

Logan was giving Jeremy a hand job and intensified the motions when Jeremy didn't stiffen

"C'mon "

He closed his eyes and tried to fight against his natural urge but the faster Logan went the harder it was to resist. he felt himself stiffen and he moaned and then Logan stopped. Jeremy opened his eyes and saw him rubbing some of the gel on himself then poured a little more on Jeremy. Logan grabbed Jeremys erection and positioned it as he lowered himself on it

"No..." Logan gasped as Jeremy entered him and fisted his captives hair , smirking at the boy beneath him who had his mouth open and eyes rolled back . Jeremy made the most pleased sound possible and began slowly moving himself in and out of Logans hot tight entrance. Logan was moaning going up and down on Jeremy. He watched as Jeremy turned his face to the side with his face showing pleasure and shock.

Jeremy was surprised how warm Logan was and he couldnt help feeling pleasure he moaned loudly and couldnt seem to stop. lust took over, Jeremy realized he was thrusting himself further into Logan

"Jeremy ... " moaned Logan ,and leaned forward to kiss Jeremy, and was bitten Logan pulled back but leaned in for more. A firework went off inside Logan as his lover scraped against his prostate and in response his thrusts matched jeemys. He leaned forward locking his lips with the teens once again. Jeremy growled ,and he couldnt stop , this was the best he'd felt ever so he was going to take whatever Logan had to give.

Though he hated even thinking it Logans lips on his felt amazing too . His tongue lashed out entering Logans he pulled on his lips roughly with his teeth making Logan moan and wiggle. Jeremy clenched his fists he didnt want to admit how good it felt being inside Logans warm entrance , he thrust gasped almost screamed at Jeremys force, he threw his head back and laughed completely satisfied, he knew Jeremy would enjoy this.

Despite himself Jeremy continued thrusting for what felt like an Logan took over moving his hips up and down then rotating them so Jeremy moved around inside him. Another moan escaped Jeremys lips, he was drenched in his own sweat and tried desperatly not to come but being overwhelmed by pleasure he couldnt resist and with a whimper he came inside of older male inhaled sharply as he was filled by Jeremys warm seed.

Everything was beyond perfect Logan hesitantly released Jeremy's length by sliding slowly off of it then collapsed next to him. There was a long silence both of them panting heavily. A strange feeling settled over Jeremy like if he wasn't comfortable being in his own skin . _...What have I just done?..._ he wished this was just a bad dream, that he hadn't yet awoken from.

He was overwhelmed by shame, disgust, he couldn't believe he lost his virginity to Logan , he remembered the way Logan had looked at him when he first told him he was a virgin , Logan got what he wanted. Jeremy's vision was clouded by tears , they ran down the corners of his eyes he didn't try to stop them his crying only intensified when he remembered Logan hadn't put a condom on him.

What if Logan had a disease?!

"What's wrong jer?"

Jeremy sobbed "I wasn't ...ready for that Logan! I lost my virginity to _you_!"

Logan propped himself on Jeremys chest and gazed at him with his eye brows raised

"Better with me than some whore like Vicki" Jeremy gaped, how dare he insult someone he didnt know anything about her just her name.

"You dont even know her!"

Logan laughed "Like I give a shit"

"How do I know you dont have diseases?" His question caught Logan off guard , he was getting off the bed and stumbled

"What? Are you kidding me? Do I look like I carry any std's? I have morals you know I dont just fuck any dick I see" Logan was getting his clothes off the floor headed for the door

"Wait! Can I at least put my pants back on, I dont like being naked." Logan approached the bed then without waarning tased Jeremy on the leg forcing him to cry out.

"Does that answer your question?" Logan laughed

"Fuck you Logan!" Logan opened the door then looked over his shoulder

"You already did" Then closed the door.

* * *

 _NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TUESDAY! LOGAN IS A TOTAL CRADDLE ROBBER AND JEREMY IS REALLY TORN UP ABOUT THIS. PLEASE **FOLLOW/ FAV / REVIEW** IM LOSING INSPIRATION HERE!_


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY, this is a super short chapter but that's because the next one is super long, and  
 _-[!SPOILER ALERT!]_ -  
Logan has finally had it and does something horrible to Jeremy. Any body want to take a guess at what it is? ENJOY!**

* * *

Stephan and Elena had gone to the local market to meet with Mr. Seas.

"I still cant believe he was so willing to help , I always knew he had a soft spot for us"

Despite everything that was going on in Elena's life she seemed optimistic and she constantly reminded Stephan that everything would go well. She had to be, for Jeremy.

"Yeah ,Mr. Seas is ... great " muttered Stephan , Elena elbowed him

"Look if you don't want to be a part of this then leave , I need support not negativity" Stephan grabbed her hand

"I am a part of this" he hugged her and kissed the top of her head

"I just don't want to see Mr. .Seas so I'll go get us some fruit and stuff and you talk to him " Elena squeezed out of his hug

"Well you best get out of here because he is right over there" Sure enough Mr. Seas was bounding their way, wearing a permanent scowl .

"I'll be around these isles" Stephan said heading for the produce.

As much as he wanted to be by her side Stephan couldn't risk being observed by the hag. The way he looked at Stephan was as if he knew more than he gave away . Then again it could just be his guilty conscience after all he did set Jeremy up into going to Logan's house, everything that was happening now was because of that. He got a package of strawberries. That would be enough fruit , he went to the sweets isle and stood debating over what to get.

He felt hands on his butt moving forward to his hips and then stopping on his penis

"Elena?" he turned around and nearly fell over. It wasn't Elena, it was Logan. Of all the damn people...

He had that cocky grin that made people want to slug him and was sensuously looking Stephan over

"Damn I'd recognize that ass anywhere "

"What are you doing here?" hissed Stephan

"Uhh, it is a store Stephan, I'm buying some stuff for my babe back home, we had an amazing night ,we had sex." Logan clicked his tongue twice. Stephan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped

"What?"

"Did you know he was a virgin? I was surprised he lasted as long as he did, my ass is still a bit sore he has a pretty big dick" .His voice unusually high. Stephan shuddered, a fresh wave of guilt settled over him his stomach churned.

"Oh don't look so shocked Stephan you knew what would be going on" Logan said wafting his hand in the air.

"You're a monster " Stephan clenched his jaw tightly as mock surprise framed Logans face.

"But your the one who brought him to me, so what does that make you?" Stephan was staring at Logan and hadn't heard Elena calling him.

"Stephan didn't you hear me?" Elena yanked the sleeve of Stephans shirt then caught glimpse of Logan and smiled

"Whose this?" She asked

Logan had grabbed Elena's hand to kiss it

"You can call me-"

"His name is Donovan" Logan glared at Stephan then smiled at Elena

"Is this your girlfriend Stephan? Shes lovely " Stephan nodded hesitantly

"Well listen Don we have a busy day ahead of us well see you around. Bye" Stephan grabbed Elena by the arm and was pulling her away from Logan.

"Stephan wait I want to give him a flyer" she tore away from Stephan's grip and reached in her bag for a flyer

"Here you go , if you know anything please let us know" . Logan gazed at the flyer in astonishment there was a picture of Jeremy on it with a description of age ,height ,weight what he was last seen wearing and at the top of the page written in bold letters was "missing".

"He's my little brother, I was out of town and when I came back my parents died and, and my brother just vanished , I knew something was wrong, Jeremy isnt the type of guy to run away or at least leave without letting anyone know. So please if you hear or see anything let us know"

Elena walked back to Stephan and they made their way to a register. Stephan glanced back at Logan , he was still clutching the flyer in trembling hands but wasnt looking at it , he was looking at Stephan, his eyes like daggers.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter Posted FRIDAY! FOLLOW/ FAV'/REVIEW! PLEASE :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY , I HAD COMPUTER ISSUES.**  
 **THANKS FOR KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**  
 **LOTS OF LOVE TO MY FANS!**

* * *

Logan got home and went straight into the kitchen to make lunch. He had tried to relax he knew Stephan hadn't told anybody. Besides Stephan was just as guilty if not more. He made lentil soup and lemonade . With a blank expression he went to the basement and told Jeremy to shower quickly and put on the clothes Logan had picked up on his way home.

The toxic thoughts produced by Logan's mind were endless ways on how to break his little captive. His thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy noisily opening the bathroom door. Logan cocked a brow as he looked Jeremy over

"You look good enough to eat". He grabbed Jeremy from the arm and led him upstairs

" I hope you like lentils and home made lemonade"

Jeremy looked warily at his food then hesitantly picked up his spoon and ate. He was so hungry it didn't matter if it was drugged or poisoned he hadn't eaten since the first day he arrived. Logan smiled at him as he wolfed the soup down.

"Did you like it?" . Jeremy nodded and finished drinking his lemonade. He set the glass down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. There was a strange look in Logan's eyes.

"Tell me about your family Jer" Logan rested his chin on his hand and stared at Jeremy.

The teen shrugged ,why did he care all of a sudden?

"Uhm... I have a sister named Elena shes brave , selfless, and just a good person." Logan nodded and then stood up

"I want to show you something" he went to the counter a grabbed a crumpled paper and handed it to Jeremy.

Anger spread through Logan as a smile slowly spread on Jeremy's face. He looked at Logan

"You're not a prisoner, you came here on chance and decided to stay."

Jeremy folded the paper that had his photo and stood up.

"Well if I'm not prisoner then... I can leave " he walked past Logan into the living room ,the front door just feet away .

He ran to it and fumbled with the locks , there were too snuck up on Jeremy , grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face on the oak held Jeremy as he collapsed then set him on the floor. Blood trickled from Jeremy's lips. he looked at Logan dazed , he managed to sit up he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve .

"If im not prisoner then let me go"

* * *

They glared at eachother then Logan knelt beside him and shook his head. Rage flooded Jeremys thoughts and before he knew what he was doing he clenched his fist and used the ground as leverage to punch Logan in the face .The older man reeled backward and rolled to his side barely avoiding Jeremys kick he turned around and saw a lamp flying towards him he tried to dodge it but it smashed on his head, Logan dropped to the ground his eyes were closed.

Breathing heavily Jeremy approached Logan's still body he didnt look so dangerous anymore Jeremy felt bad, he grabbed a pillow and was going to place it under Logan's head. He approached warily then dropped to his knees ,carefully lifting Logan's head and positioning the it under his head. Jeremy let out a scream , Logan's eyes were open, he grabbed the teen by the neck then stood up still choking him.

He threw Jeremy on the ground and bent his knee then let all his weight drop on the teens groin . All the air in Jeremy's lungs rushed out in a breathless cry.,Logan kicked him in the stomach and on the groin again. Jeremy curled up into a ball but that only made the pain worse tears blurred his vision and he cursed himself for not leaving when Logan was down.

Logan savagely slapped and choked him some more. Jeremy clawed at Logan's face then at his hands but he didnt loosen his grip on his neck , Logan punched him on the side of the head then let go of his neck.

Logan dragged Jeremy to his feet and threw him on a coffee table , it broke from Jeremy's weight, he felt darkness washing over him but Logan didn't make any attempts to stop. The older man grabbed a letter opener and stabbed Jeremy on the leg , he cried out as the dull letter opener pierced his skin.

He pulled out the blade and brought it down on Jeremys stomach , it didnt go far before he pulled it out and stabbed again , this time on his side just above his hip. Jeremy thrashed and screamed trying to throw Logan off of him but he only made Logan angry. Logan then stabbed him on the shoulder and felt it shudder as he hit bone. The pain was white hot and every stab felt as if the blade were on fire.

He left then letter opener in Jeremys shoulder and watched as he tried to tak it out. Jeremy sobbed he had never been in so much pain, he slowly took the letter opener out of his shoulder. He felt cold and couldn't stop his teeth from chattering . Logan watched as Jeremy writhed on the floor , he knelt beside him

"I'm strongert than you , I'll always win." he smirked.

With the last of his strength Jeremy lashed out with the letter opener in his hand . The dull blade entered Logan's skin hesitantly, and it was stuck between his neck and collar. Initially Logan just sat there but then the pain registered and he flung himself backwards . Jeremy watched as Logan squirmed on the floor trying to take out the blade but every time he touched it, it sent spasms of pain through his body.

Jeremy's eyes were fighting to stay open , he knew if he passed out now he wouldnt have another chance to escape. he slowly staggered to his feet , and walked towrds the door but he wasnt moving too fast his leg hurt every time he put pressure on it and he held his arm close to his chest. The blood and pain was everywhere. He reached the door and glanced back at Logan, he had managed to take out the blade and was pressing something against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Jeremy frantically worked on the locks and to his surprise he had figured them all out. He yanked the door open and stood in the door way momentarily. The day was warm , the breeze gave him new strength. He stepped forward and looked around , then he spotted it. The bike was against the house , it seemed to taunt him it was the fastest way to get out of here yet it was distanced from him.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back , he reached around and felt his shirt was cut open when he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. he quickly spun around and saw Logan standing inches from him holding a knife. Logan kicked Jeremy on the chest as hard as he could and sent him flying off the porch steps. He crashed hard on the ground getting the wind knocked out of him. The dazed youth sat up and gulped in much needed air

"Help! Help me somebody!Please help me!" his voice traveled but he was no where near other people, Logan seemed to be the only person living in this area.

Logan bounded down the porch steps and kicked Jeremy , he crouched over him pressing the knife against Jeremys neck.

"Cry all you want no one will hear you" he flipped Jeremy on his stomach and pressed him down with his foot.

"Logan , people are looking for me, just let me go, I wont say anything" Logan laughed and yanked Jeremy by the hair so he could speak into his ear

"No one will come looking for you here"

"NO! Jeremy struck out with his elbow , hitting Logan on the nose. He didnt turn to see the damage he had done, he ran to the bike and instantly recognized it as his own ,Damn he was such an idiot.

He tried pulling it away but it was chained wheel to wheel. Jeremy saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he dropped down , the knife Logan was holding missed him by a hair. he landed on his back and kicked the knife out of Logan's hand. Logan was impulsive and a bit bipolar . Maybe if he pretended to be on the brink of death Logan would stop attacking him and he would have a chance to run to the abandoned town.

Jeremy went limp and Logan took the chance to pick him up and slam him to the ground the deliver a quick punch on the jaw. The taste of blood was overwhelming and he wasn't sure if the blood was from his lips or nose. The punch almost knocked Jeremy out but he recovered. Logan wrapped his hands around Jeremys throat and squeezed.

* * *

Great, his plan hadnt worked and now he was getting choked. He thought about what he could do but it was hard to think with the air cutoff. He rolled his eyes and went limp. Logan let go of his neck and nudged Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Jeremy?". he pretended to lose consciousness and could hear worry creeping into Logan's voice.

"Jer, wake up " Logan shook him hard and made him hit his head on the cement. Jeremy groaned and Logan stopped shaking him.

He opened his eyes and saw Logan's face close to his

"Are you alright?" Jeremy shook his head

"I think you hurt my back, I'm losing blood..." Logan frowned

"I wouldnt have to hurt you if you hadnt tried to escape!" Logan tried lifting Jeremy but stopped. Jeremy cried out.

"My arm hurts!"

"I think I got your bone when I did that " shrugged Logan. they stayed there staring at each other

"I thought I wasnt a prisoner" growled Jeremy.

Logan cleared his throat "Well your acting like one so I'll treat you like one"

He grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt and was going to put him on his shoulders but Jeremy screamed and Logan set him back down.

"What is it?!"

"I told you it was my back" his back didnt hurt as much as his shoulder or the stabs. Logan bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair

" Do you want something for the pain like medicine or a sleeping pill, if you fall asleep you wont be in pain".

Jeremy stared at Logan unable to believe he'd rather knock him out then take him to a hospital, even if he was severly injured?

"sure , it hurts really bad" Logan stood up and jogged towards the house . Without hesitation,Jeremy quickly got to his feet and hopped out of the driveway , his bad leg still unable to take his full weight. He had cleared the wooden fence and kept making his way back towards the abandoned town as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back for fear that he'd see Logan right behind him.

* * *

He had been counting the seconds since he left and it had been three minutes , he wondered if it would take Logan that long or longer to get the medicine. he kept going until he stepped into a hole and twisted his ankle he held back a cry and pulled himself behind some bushes that didn't conceal him much. It had been over seven minutes now, he knew Logan would be looking for him.

He heard gravel crunching and peered through the bush. It was Logan and he was getting closer he stood up and tried to run but only managed to limp. He looked back and saw Logan about ten strides away and he wasn't running he was just walking, taunting the teen. He was determined to escape he was already outside all he had to do was make it to the abandoned town before it got dark.

"AH!"

Jeremy cried out as he fell flat on his face. Breathing heavily due to fear rather than exhaustion. He didn't have the strength to get back. He tensed his body expecting to feel pain but Logan just pulled him up and wrapped his hands and feet with duct tape. He took a small blue pill out of his pocket and bit it in half and spat on the ground .

He shoved the piece in Jeremy's mouth then put duct tape over it. His silence was scaring Jeremy, and he had only given him half of the sleeping pill. Logan hoisted Jeremy off the ground and placed him over his shoulders and made his way back to the house. The pill had dissolved and Jeremy was trying to fight the need to swallow but he dropped Jeremy on the couch, the same one from when Logan first came on to Jeremy.

Logan sat on the arm rest staring at his hands as if he were conflicted over what to slowly raised his hand to the wound between his neck and winced then glared angrily at Jeremy. For the first time in a long time Jeremy found himself wishing his mom were here to protect him. His thoughts were sluggish , he felt as if the air was pressing down on him ,he felt like giant noodle.

At least he wasn't in as much pain anymore. Logan untied his arms and legs and yanked the duct tape off his mouth. Jeremy groaned and noticed that everything seemed to have been covered by a blurry material . He blinked and strained his eyes then eventually realized it was an effect of the pill Logan gave him, he was trapped between consciousness he tried to talk but only managed whimpers.

Next thing he knew his pants were gone and pain was blossoming from his thigh he glanced down. Logan was pressing on the puncture wound on his leg. He tried to scream or move his leg away but he didn't have the strength, he just made weak noises that Logan probably couldn't hear. Logan then took off Jeremy's boxers and leaned close to him.

"Time to return the favor"

* * *

 **NEXT POST WILL BE THURSDAY. PLEASE FOLLOW / FAV/ REVIEW!  
TELL ME IF YOU CAN HANDLE GRAPHIC SO I CAN  
ACCOMODATE MY WRITING PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**OKAY I TRIED WARNING YOU GUYS A WHILE BACK SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_  
 _ **-WARNING-CONTAINS RAPE!**_  
 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_  
 _ **IT MAY BE TOO INTENSE FOR YOU.**_

* * *

He ran his hand over Jeremys exposed lower half. Then stood up and undressed himself. The front door was wide open and Jeremy hoped that someone would happen to turned to the door and laughed

"No one will pass by , no one will see"

Jeremy shook his head.

"I'll show you" said Logan he approached the teen and tried to pick him off the couch but Jeremy resisted with all his might. Logan pulled furiously at Jeremy but he wouldn't budge.

"Jeremy stop making things harder on yourself!"

Logan shifted his weight and pulled Jeremy's arm twisting his wrist , then with a loud snap Logan fell backward and looked at Jeremy's arm. It looked strange and judging from the cries coming from Jeremy Logan realized his arm broke. Jeremy hugged his arm tightly to his chest unable to fight off Logan as he dragged him outside.

His feet crashed against the porch steps, he felt self-conscious of being half naked out in the dropped Jeremy on the lawn. Jeremy hated that he was so vulnerable , he was so drowsy and his muscles wouldn't obey him and the constant pulse of pain coming from his arm made him break out in sweat , it was torture being out side with out the ability to actually leave.

He looked around, desperately wishing somebody would pass by and rescue him but instead Logan was suddenly in his face showing him something. It was a condom

"it's unlubricated" said the older man

Realization hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks, he now understood what Logan meant by returning the favor, his stomach tightened and he was breathing heavily panic quickly took over . Logan sensed the youths growing despair and opened the condom and putting it on , he was already aroused. He kissed Jeremy then moved back , Jeremys butt was smooth it reminded him of porcelain.

He spread Jeremys butt cheeks and ran his thumb over the tight puckered entrance. He imagined how tight Jeremy was and shuddered he couldn't wait to have him. Slowly he pushed his thumb inside Jeremy and shivered when he heard him whimper . He took his thumb out and crammed two fingers inside him. Jeremy cried out through clenched teeth and dug his finger nails into his palms.

"Don't... do...this Logan" he muttered. Logan ignored him savagely thrusting his fingers deep inside him

"Nooo!" screamed Jeremy as loud as he could manage.

The pain was unlike anything he had experienced ,it was so overwhelming that he almost forgot about the white hot pain rushing through his broken arm, it was unnatural , Logan didn't belong inside of him. Logan removed his fingers, he enjoyed causing Jeremy pain . His penis was twitching anxiously as he positioned his erection on Jeremys entrance.

"I'm going to screw you so fucking hard Jer"

Logan chuckled as he felt Jeremy trying frantically to move , he grabbed him and placed him side ways holding on to his hip and shoulder then thrust in roughly. Jeremys scream was cut off in his throat he felt as if he was being sawed in half and what made the pain worse was the fact that he was out in the open and not a single being would stop this.

Jeremy finally screamed and it seemed to shock even Logan because he pulled out and shoved himself back in with so much force Jeremy saw stars. The older man was right in his ears moaning incoherently to him and occasionally licking some of his tears. Jeremy just wanted the pain to stop but it only intensified after every thrust, he realized he was bleeding when he felt something warm trickle down his legs.

"Uhh... Please... OW! No more please ! Logan!...please stop"

He grabbed a fist full of the youths hair and pulled his head back making a weak cry escape Jeremys trembling lips .Logan sucked on his soft neck leaving red marks on his slightly tan skin.

"Please ... Stop" mumbled Jeremy, his voice thick with pain.

Logan ignored him shoving himself deeper intent on causing him as much pain as he could. he thrust a couple more times with enough force to make loud smacking sounds then slowly removed himself from inside of his captive. Jeremy cried out , he was still in pain despite Logan leaving his body and tears were crowding his eyes .

Logan took his soiled condom off and examined the trembling figure beneath him. Logan shifted Jeremy so he was now lying on his stomach.

"Such a tease," Logan lowered his head and bit Jeremys inner thighs causing him to scream , he bit his butt and spread his cheeks to see the damage he had done , he had noticed blood on the condom and there was blood on Jeremys butt.

Oh well he thought and he roughly positioned his cock on Jeremys entrance

"Oh... please, don't Logan... I'm...I'm sorry, it ..hurts so much!" Jeremy panted out between sobs still unable to believe what was happening to him. Logan looked down at the crying trembling figure below him

"Good"

"NO! NO!Please-" then with out hesitation Logan arched his hips back and brought them forward so hard that when he entered Jeremy he slid forward on the ground .

Jeremy screamed ,his throat raw making his voice hoarse, his breath failing to return to his body . What did he ever do to deserve this? The teen clawed furiously at the ground with his good arm and managed to slide off Logan a little but his length prevented him from moving any further. Logan used Jeremys movement to give another deep thrust increasing his speed once Jeremy was unable to move any further.

he enjoyed his bare skin inside Jeremys warmth, at one point Logan pulled out completely and slammed back in with all his might , he repeated the movements until his own muscles were screaming with agony. Jeremy clawed at the ground trying to escape Logans intruding penis but Logans weight kept him pinned to the ground. He felt as if he had no air to scream or cry out , the pain blocked his throat from letting out sound.

Logan was intent on causing the teen pain roughly shifting as he greedily plowed in and out of Jeremy. Logan felt Jeremy stiffen and tighten around him, he threw his head back and thrust as deep as he could and let himself release inside .Oh God, Jeremy inhaled sharply as he felt a burning sensation painfully spreading inside him, he threw his head back ,eyes wide, nearly hitting Logan in the face and moaned loudly though it was one of pain, Logan took it as one of lust and he began to move in and out of Jeremy again .

Jeremy had gone limp after Logan came inside of him, the pain was too immense for him to handle he thought Logan would be finished but when he felt him moving harshly in and out again his body succumbed to the pain. Every little movement, and every jolting thrust Logan made hurt him it was unbearable, no longer able to stifle a scream Jeremy screamed then allowed himself to be engulfed by darkness that had been tempting him through the whole ordeal, but even in unconsciousness he felt Logan and all the pain destroying him.

Logan came again and gave a final thrust and flopped on top of Jeremy crushing him, with his penis still inside

"I should have taken the condom off a long time ago , it feels so much better" panted Logan in Jeremys ear. He reached under The teen and began stroking him until it twitched and hardened slightly.

"There you go" purred Logan a small moan escaped Jeremy and Logan smiled

"You like that huh?" when Jeremy didn't answer Logan reached over to grab Jeremys face, his eyes were closed and his face was swollen from crying.

He vaguely wondered when he lost consciousness , he stood up and withdrew from Jeremy with disappointment , he wouldn't be able to have fun with Jeremy until he woke up. He looked around at the empty area , then laughed , that must have been torture for gazed at the unconscious boy beneath him he was so vulnerable and he coudnt stop him self from wanting him again , he bit his lip and repositioned himself ,flipping Jeremy roughly on his back .

He tore Jeremys shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat from his own face. he let his hands roam the slender body , digging his nails hard into him . Logan bent his head and sucked on Jeremys nipple , moaning when he felt Jeremys body reacting. His roaming hand found Jeremys penis and he began stroking it. Jeremy moaned , Logan sat back and opened his mouth taking Jeremy in and sucked.

He bobbed his head on Jeremys erection , pleased to see Jeremy stirring slightly and finally released Jeremy when he came lightly in his mouth . He wasn't sure why but he liked unconscious Jeremy better ,he was less resistant and more responsive. Logan straddled Jeremys hips and rubbed his crotch against Jeremys gasping at the sensation, he was instantly hard.

Logan was not able to hinder his urge to be inside him again. He placed Jeremys legs on his own shoulders and with out looking heaved his erection inside Jeremy. The feeling of being surrounded by him was so different from any other man he had ever been with, he let out hungry grunts and lust filled shoved himself hard into Jeremy giving rough thrusts , he picked up his speed and watched as Jeremys head lolled limply around with every thrust he gave.

His hand frantically grasped the penis in front of him and he wrenched it around . He didnt ever want to be with out Jeremy. he felt his muscles contract ,ready to burst but he didnt want to finish yet. Willing himself on , he squeezed Jeremys penis making a whimper escape his lips , Logan lowered his head and prodded Jeremys mouth with his tongue shoving it as far as he could then letting his teeth sink into the soft unmoving lips.

Logan urged himself to continue but he was exhausted , then he remained inside Jeremy for a moment longer, then slowly pulled out. If he could he would have stayed burrowed deep inside him. Jeremy was bleeding again but Logan didnt acknowledge it , he was bleeding from several other places.

Trying his best not to further injure the boy , Logan carried him as if he were a bride gazing down at his exposed body. He was grateful for Stephan, if it weren't for him he would have never had Jeremy. He stood in the door way with Jeremy limp in his arms then slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER SATURDAY! HOPE I DIDN'T SCAR ANYBODY.  
JUST TO CLARIFY I DONT CONDONE RAPE.  
SORRY IF I INSULTED ANYBODY FOR WRITING THIS. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**OKAY, I GAVE YOU A REST (KINDA) FROM THE CREEPY STUFF.**_  
 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR KEEPING UP WITH IT!**_  
 _ **YES ALL YOU CAN EAT ASIAN BUFFET HERE I COME!**_

* * *

Stephan watched Elena as she slept, tossing her head from side to side. She was probably dreaming about her brother Jeremy. Poor Jeremy. God only knows what horrible things Logan was doing to him.

His eyes began to sting and guilt settled over him, it was his fault after all. Though he wasnt fond of Logan , he was once a good friend and had been through a lot with him and it was only recently that he started hating Logan when he admitted that he would take advantage of him when they were roommates .He always knew Logan had a thing for guys and it made him uncomfortable because he never hid it.

On some occasions when they had get togethers at their house Logan would always hit on the male guests. Logan had evicted Stephan when he confronted him about a friend who said Logan drugged him and did things to him in the bathroom.

"But what did he do to you?"

"I ... don't really remember, all I know is Logan gave me a drink then next thing I know hes naked with me in the damn bathroom!"

"How can I even begin to tell him if you don't remember anything but him in the bathroom!"

"Please Stephan, just trust me on this"

"Well you can trust me , tell me what happened" his friend Matt stayed quiet for a moment then nodded

"When we were in the living room and he pulled me down, I landed on his lap and he rubbed against me and whispered 'I know you like it' , I didn't say anything because I thought he was messing around" Stephan nodded

"What else Matt?" Matt shuddered but continued

"He wanted to show me something in his room, I followed, as soon as the door closed he threw me on the bed ,pinned me, the tired to kiss me. I shoved him off and when I was leaving he said he was just joking, he wanted to see how strong I was."

Stephan ran a hand through his hair and nodded, signaling for Matt to continue.

"Later he found me and told me he had a peace offering and gave me the drink, I know I shouldn't have drank it but at that point I was a little too drunk to think that Logan might have spiked my drink"

"I remember when he told us you were drunk and needed to lay down -"

"Yeah he took me to the bathroom and felt me up and he... he ... uh" Stephan patted Matts shoulder encouraging him to continue

"Made me suck his ... his..., I tried screaming but he hit me and I blacked out, when I woke up he was putting my clothes back on and he was still naked."Matt finished with a deep sigh and rested his face on his hands.

"Do you think he-?" Matt nodded

"I know he did , he must have, I was sore everywhere there was some blood on my briefs"

Stephan shook his head at the memory as if it would vanish from his mind but it remained a constant reminder of one of Logans first accusations. A guilty conscience kept nagging at Stephan preventing him from even being alone in his own plagued thoughts. Then there was the time Logan mentioned a young man to him, one that he would always watch go back and forth between towns.

"Stephan seriously, I know you dont dig guys but once you lay eyes on this one the front of youre pants will tent." Logan said, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"No way! Thats creepy as hell to just watch somebody"

"Shut up. Trust me you'll wish you had him, hes hotter than any guy, even hotter than you,and hotter than any girl you've ever crushed on, damn so gorgeous that even thinking about seeing him is making me-"

"Stop! I hate when you do that,just wake me up when your prince charming is coming"

"So you are interested?" Logan loved teasing Stephan since he knew how uncomfortable he became

"No! I'm.. I'm just curious is all" Logan laughed

Stephan reclined the passengers seat until he could only see the roof of the car.

"Oh I cant wait" Logan squealed and gave Stephan a squeeze on the thigh. Stephan flinched then closed his eyes.

* * *

It seemed as if he had only slept a few minutes but it was more like hours. While shaking him awake Logan was reaching over him to put Stephan in a sitting position.

"Ugh.. already?" Stephan asked unable to hide his annoyance

"Yeah look he took off his shirt... Oh hot damn I want that little fucker so bad it driving me insane!"

Stephan strained his eyes in an attempt to get a better look. he saw a well formed back and brunette hair but that was it, Stephan waited until the guy turned around and when he did he choked on the air.

"Woo Hoo! That swooned? I told you he was somethin' else" Stephan noticed Logan fidget with his crotch ,then he stroked himself in a way that to any body who looked would have simply thought he had the jitters.

Pretending not to notice Stephan casually stretched

"You cant like him man"

"Why not? Do you know him or something?" Of course he did, he was his girlfriends little brother Jeremy.

He had to admit Jeremy was a pretty good looking kid. He had no shame thinking it, it was the truth, Elena was seriously good looking too.

"Every body knows him, and hes a bit young for you."Stephan decided to keep how close he really was to Jeremy a secret.

"No way hes mature enough, or at least legal, damn look at him, he always rests under that old billboard." Stephan imagined Logan drooling over Jeremy and it sickened him.

"Okay well if youre done being creepy lets go." Logan shook his head

"No I want him. I'm going to kidnap him and make him mine hes going to love me."

"Logan he doesnt even know you exist-" Logan cut him off by viciously slapping him and before he could recover Logan exited the car making his way towards Jeremy who appeared to have dozed off under some shade.

Stephan bolted after Logan and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Stephan struggled to keep him pinned

"No you cant do it, not like this." Logan stopped thrashing around and Stephan let him sit up only to regret it moments later when Logan pulled a blade on him and pressed it to his neck

"I'm going to kill you"

"No! I'll...I'll help you." Stephan grimaced, he couldnt believe what had just come out of his mouth.

Eyeing him suspiciously Logan lowered the blade "How ?"

"The best way to catch prey is by setting a trap right?" Logan nodded

"So set a trap for him, one that will lead him to you" Logans eyes lit up at Stephans suggestion.

Once more he pressed the blade roughly against Stephans neck

"You're going to help me or I'll kill you and that fucking little bitch you've been running around with, I'm going to cut her up nice and slow while you watch and then-"

Stephan shoved away from Logan , his skin crawling at the mere thought of Elena at the mercy of Logans hands

"Alright! Please stop, I'll do whatever you want" Stephan hissed and brought his hand up to his neck. When he pulled it away there was blood from his neck covering his hand.

Logan bent forward grabbing Stephan by the back of his neck and bringing him close so he could lick the blood away. Stephan shuddered as he felt Logans tongue brush against his cut.

"Thatta boy" then Logan flung Stephan away from him.

As the memory receded it left traces of shame, disgust. Stephan loathed himself for even suggesting a trap for Jeremy, it was all his fault, Jeremy could have still been free only being watched by Logan.

But Logan had wanted to kidnap him so either way he would have ended up held against his will. Right? Oh God, what would Elena take it if she ever found out? What if something worse happened to Jeremy, like if he ended up dead?It was all too much to handle.

Stephan made up his mind, tomorrow he would go see Logan and with luck he will bring Jeremy back with it was the least he could do. He settled himself close to the love of his life and pulled the blanket right under his chin. Shutting his eyes tight , he waited for the familiar calm to come claim his consciousness.

* * *

Agony. Pain, searing his body as if he had been dragged through rugged terrain. He was hardly aware of anything except the pain radiating and pulsing through his broken body. Yet he felt warm which was soothing some of the pain, but since he didnt know what was keeping him warm it frightened him. Suddenly something warm was flowing through his hair then down his face, the sensation brought him closer to consciousness.

His ears picked up a trickling sound then something firm took hold of the top of his head and pushed down. Jeremy felt himself sliding further into the warmth until he couldnt breathe. He didnt know how long he was unable to breathe but right when he thought his lungs were going to burst he was yanked upward and finally he knew , he was in a bath tub and the person bathing him was Logan. It had to be , he was the last person he remembered .He didnt want to be handled by him, he was a monster.

Jeremys thoughts suddenly became muddled and seemed to be drifting away and he was all too aware of the pain he felt. All his mind would process was the pain. He tried to cry out , to move into a more comfortable position but his body wouldnt obey and he only managed a weak moan . He thought he heard something but in his state there was no way to be sure. A sudden movement caused new overwhelming pain to blossom in his body and he was instantly thrown back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **POOR JEREMY! LOGAN IS A CREEP!**  
 **SHALL HE DIE OR CONTINUE HIS REIGN OF TERROR ?**  
 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WAS STUCK!  
**_ _ **HAD NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHAT TO WRITE BUT LUCKILY WITH THE HELP OF SOME  
AWESOME PEOPLE I WAS ABLE TO COME UP WITH THIS SO  
IT MIGHT BE SHITE BUT BEAR WITH ME I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**_

* * *

Logan brought Jeremy to his own bedroom to rest on his bed while he stayed in the living room contemplating on what to do next. He knew for certain Jeremy was in bad condition and he needed a doctor but he couldnt risk the suspicion or the questions. After cleaning and trying to heal some of the wounds himself he gave up since there was blood covering most of the wounds.

Instead he filled up his bathtub and dumped Jeremy in hoping more than anything that it would rouse him from sleep. He washed him with shampoo and submerged him to clear the suds. Jeremy made a noise and suddenly looked more pale than he already was. Logan smiled and stroked his cheek

"Sorry about this" he said then grabbed Jeremys broken arm.

It was swollen and it looked out of shape , he knew it had to be set. Taking a deep breath Logan firmly grasped the arm placing one hand on the wrist and the other on the fore arm. With out further hesitation Logan squeezed and pulled until he felt the bone shift back into what he thought was where it belonged. He gazed down , at Jeremy but he remained as he was.

Things could have gone differently for both Jeremy and Logan. But destiny made their fates cross, Jeremy had stuck to his usual routine when he travelled to town and thats what got him noticed. Logan first saw him in town at the post office then a mini mart after that Logan followed him ,keeping his distance, to the old billboard.

Initially Logan decided to just watch the road and town to see when this mysterious youth would show up again. But he soon found himself obsessed though he wouldnt call it that , all he knew was that he wanted Jeremy and he would do whatever it takes to have him. Logan was then convinced Jeremy purposefully chose to rest under the billboard that led the path to his house and take off his shirt to tempt Logan .

Thats it Jeremy must have seen Logan in town at some point and fallen in love otherwise he wouldnt travel all the way to town right? Damn, either way the boy was now his and HIS only , he'd taken his virginity and was the first to even touch him in a sensual way. Jeremy would never forget that Logan was his first for everything. Logan smiled utterly content , thats how it was meant to be Jeremy would only ever have Logan whether he liked it or not and Logan was set on making that a reality no matter what the cost.

* * *

"Stephan... I have a bit of a situation...of course its Jeremy!... How long till you get here?"

Logan chewed the inside of his cheek pensively while his eyes were trained on the still unconscious youth on the bathroom floor.

"A few days ?! Fuck no, make it a few hours! Your precious brother in laws life depends on it and bring a doctor!"

Logan was shaking with rage Jeremy obviously needed medical attention, he was still bleeding and unconscious since the day before. The older man knelt beside the prone form too afraid too hurt him more he didnt even bother to take him out of the bathroom. Instead he brought towels and laid them around Jeremy. It was sickening how Logan treated Jeremy even after all the pain , suffering and humiliation Jeremy went through. Tears splashed on the tile near Jeremys head.

"I just want you to love me! But you do dont you?!" Logan gripped Jeremys shoulders and shook him

"Stop doing this to me! You love me!" there wasnt a sign from Jeremy , how could here be? Logan sobbed loudly then rested his head on his captives slowly rising chest

"Love me"

* * *

Stephan felt a growing pit in his stomach.

"Who was that?" asked Elena with a big white towel wrapped around her wet hair.

His mouth had gone dry , he licked his lips and Elena thought it was because she was standing nude in front of him. She gave a shy grin and twirled around slowly

" Like what you see?" Stephan stared at her , trying his best to look interested

"Yes , but I have to go-"

"Who called?"

"Uh, Damon, thats why I have to go he said it was an emergency" Elena raised her brows

"An emergency? What happened he ran out of booze?" she crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"Elena.."

"Sorry I just, Damon sucks." Stephan shook his head and jammed his hands into his hoodie. They were shaking so badly Elena was sure to notice.

"I have to go ." he made his way to the door ,desperate to get some fresh air.

"Keep an eye out for Jeremy" he turned to look at her over his shoulder. Shit why did she have to say something like that.

"Of course babe." he quickly exited the room and ran to the parking lot.

He squeezed his mouth shut as vomit rushed out of his throat and into his mouth. Looking around desperately for a trash can but there wasn't one in sight. He bent over and wretched violently as he clutched his stomach. After about a minute Stephan had completely emptied the contents of his stomach. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, Stephan clumsily entered his car and slammed the door.

He quickly drove away only to pull over a few miles from the hotel. He was breathing heavily and his throat stung. Tears streamed down his face and he forcefully punched his steering wheel

"JEREMY!"

* * *

 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER,  
NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON FRIDAY!PLEASE REVIEW!  
THE STORY IS CLOSE TO ITS END SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN  
LET ME KNOW! :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

ENJOY!

* * *

Stephan paced outside a small clinic waiting for the doctors to switch why did it have to come to shoved his fists in his pocket and hid in the shadows. This wasnt going to work every body knew each other in this town what was going to happen after the doctor realized it was Jeremy that was injured, they would surely tell.

"Bye I'll see you later!" Stephan ducked down behind a car.

Just a few feet ahead a tall black haired woman was walking towards her car. This was his chance. Stephan gulped and reached into his waistband sighing deeply when his hand wrapped around the butt of his gun. He stumbled noiselessly out and followed the woman. she was too busy on her phone to be aware of her to love technology.

Today was slow like any other, not many patients from town had come in , its usually passersby that stop by the clinic. Damned tourist , always so wary of small town folk. Jo neared her car and began searching for her keys in her oversized purse.

"Dammit dont tell me I oops-" the keys fell out of her purse.

She was right in front of her door, she bent over to retrieve them getting a sudden chill. Standing slowly, Jo saw a silhouette behind her outlined on her car.

"Dont turn around ,dont make any sudden movements or I'll blow your brains out." she wanted to turn around, it was instinct.

Jo raised her hands in surrender "Take my purse, I have cash and an expensive cell-"

"I dont want that , I want you" The woman shifted on her feet uneasily , Stephan reached out and gripped her shoulder "Dont worry I wont hurt you."

She was sobbing and Stephan needed to get out of the area before someone saw or came out of the clinic. He stepped closer to her then quickly hit her on the back of the head with the gun. Instantly her legs gave out but stephan caught her, he took her keys , unlocked the car and set the unconscious woman in the backseat. With a quick glance around stephan sighed then got in th stared at her for a moment, she was gorgeous pale skin dark hair, but why did it have to be her.

Dr. Jo Laughlin. "I'm sorry "

The car came to life and stephan floored it all the way to Logans.

* * *

"Why hasnt she woken up?! " stephan crossed his arms in front of his chest watching logan pace around Jo. He should have set her on the bed at least.

"I didnt hit her that hard." Stephan knelt beside her and brushed hair out of her face."Dr. Lauglin , please wake up."

She moaned and moved her head to the side. Logan stopped and glared at stephan then pushed him away and bent over Jo. He gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her furiously from side to side

"Wake the fuck up bitch!"

"Logan stop!" Stephan crawled over only to be kicked in the face

"Back up!"

Jo came awake with a start , she knew something was wrong, her head throbbed and her vision cleared . she screamed and threww her hands up to push off her attacker, but was slapped hard across the face

"Don't touch me!" the person let go of her and she curled on her side shielding her her head.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Logan bent down and grabbed a fist full of the woman's silky black hair and dragged her to the side of a bed.

"Logan stop!" Cried Stephan

She kicked her feet out and yelped , she felt some of her hair get pulled out. then she was thrown in front of a bed. Jo trembled, so this was her end huh? She looked around and saw her attacker bending over the bed kissing a woman, no a man.

"Don't worry baby, youre safe now" she glanced toward Stephan whose face was concealed by his hood, then back at logan. She didnt recognize him

"What do you want from me?" Logan glared at her the yanked her up by the arm and threw her forward so half of her body collided with the one on the bed.

"Cure him!" Jo fumbled with the blanket covering the person in bed and pulled it back, she wished she hadnt. J

o had seen some horrendous injuries in her time being a doctor but she hated dealing with ones inflicted by other humans.

"Oh my..." she glanced at the mans face, and cold sweat sprang up around her body, it wasnt a man it was , a teenager, It was Jeremy Gilbert!

Though he looked nothing like she remembered him, his skin was pale , most of his body was covered in bruises ,cuts, scrapes.

"What happened?"

"It doesnt matter just cure him!"

"I need my supplies, theyre in my trunk! But its back at the clinic."

"No we brought your car, go get everything from her trunk!" Logan yelled crossing his arms.

Stephan couldnt feel his legs, he was sure that Jo recognized jeremy, this was bad but it was a possibility from the start. He quickly ran out of the room. Jo drew the blanket back further and nearly gagged, jeremy was completely naked. Why? She reached out to spread the teens legs , what she saw confirmed her fear. Blood streaking in between the teens legs and bruising on his hips and thighs.

Damn it, he was sexually assaulted. Jo looked the rest of his body over , he had several stab wounds, a broken arm , bruised maybe broken ribs, and many other bruises and cuts.

"How long has he been unconscious?"

"I'm not sure." Arrogant bastard.

"What did you do to slow down the bleeding?" Logan reached over Jo and pulled jeremy so he now laid on his side then he reached for his butt and pulled away bloody gauze. She shuddered and eased jeremy on his back again.

Stephan struggled through the door, carrying everything from Jos trunk then dropped them beside her.

"Hurry up and cure him bitch" Jo glared at Logan

"Why so you can rape him again? You sick bastard!" Logan backhanded Jo making her head snap back.

"Logan ! Lets go !" stephan more or less dragged Logan out of the room.

"She's trying to help! stop attacking her."

"Trying to help be accusing me of raping my Jeremy?!" they were in the living room and Stephsn was walking toward the couch.

"I just really need support right now." Stephan half turned toward logan just in time to see him flying at him. Of course he would pull something like this.

Stephans hands were pinned above his head and logan was nestled in between his legs.

"What are you doing let go-" Logan sealed his lips over stephans and began to grind his groin on Stephan's.

"No"

"Please let me I really need this Stephan" They stared at each other and then Stephan closed his eyes

"You can only kiss me." immediately his lips were crushed again and Logans tongue invaded his mouth.

He felt The older man touching himself and picking up his pace, he was moaning into the kiss , then when he climaxed he emptied himself on stephans exposed stomach. He inwardly cringed, he never knew he could hate some one so much. A while stephan dozed off then logan did too. They would wake once in a while to make out , mostly encouraged by Logan.

An eternity later Stephan and logan were roused from their slumber by Jo clearing her throat. Stephan scrambled to get out from under logan.

"What?" Logan stretched them slowly sat up

"I managed to stop the bleeding , sutured all major cuts and realigned his arm. He has bruised ribs and he has a concussion. He still hasnt woken up fully but he came to a couple of times."

"Did he say any thing? " Stephan asked

"No he just , cried."

"So hes good now?"

"He needs to go to the hospital for better care."

"Did you not give him good care?' Logan stood and stalked toward Jo

"Of course I did!"

"Then why does he need to go? You think he's here against his will?" Jo dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Bitch" Logan went into the kitchen.

"I know that boy , he's good, he doesnt deserve this Stephan." Oh shit. Stephan gulped, how did she know it was him?

"I-I sorry-"

"What is Elena going to say when she finds out?"

"Please dont tell her"

"I have to tell the authorities" stephan sat on the couch giving his back to Jo

"It'll be alright, but Jeremy suffered alot, Isnt he like a brother to you?" tears began rolling down his cheeks

"But its my -" Stephan turned and saw Logan standing behind Jo with a knife in hand.

"Bye bitch" he yanked Jos head back and stabbed her neck let out a surprised gasp before it turned into gurgled breaths.

Stephan watched wide eyed as Jo was murdered.

"NO!"he let her life less body hit the ground

"I hate girls." he smirked . Stephan felt cold , his chest tight, the last thing he saw was logan bending over Jo stabbing her dead body.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOIN' PLEASE HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!


End file.
